The aad-12 gene (originally from Delftia acidovorans) encodes the aryloxyalkanoate dioxygenase (AAD-12) protein. The trait confers tolerance to 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid, for example, and to pyridyloxyacetate herbicides. The aad-12 gene, itself, for herbicide tolerance in plants was first disclosed in WO 2007/053482.
The expression of heterologous or foreign genes in plants is influenced by where the foreign gene is inserted in the chromosome. This could be due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin) or the proximity of transcriptional regulation elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site (Weising et al., Ann. Rev. Genet 22:421-477, 1988), for example. The same gene in the same type of transgenic plant (or other organism) can exhibit a wide variation in expression level amongst different events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression. For example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct.
Thus, large numbers of events are often created and screened in order to identify an event that expresses an introduced gene of interest to a satisfactory level for a given purpose. For commercial purposes, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and to screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns. An event that has desired levels and/or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
U.S. Patent App. 20090130071 relates to soybean event MON87701 and methods for detection. U.S. Patent Apps. 20090036308 and 20080051288 relate to soybean event 3560.4.3.5 and methods for detection. U.S. Patent App. 20080312082 relates to soybean event DP-305423-1 and methods for detection. U.S. Patent App. 20060282915 relates to soybean event MON89788 and methods for detection.
AAD-12 soybeans having the specific event disclosed herein have not previously been disclosed.